Red King, Renegade Princess
by darkunicorn52
Summary: Mare never meant to re-encounter the poor red boy she met in the streets Maven never meant to fall from the balcony and unleash the fiery inferno within. Now he's been accepted into the royal family, betrothed to one of the king's royal daughters, how will he get out of this mess? Title Change!
1. Chapter 1

**Silver!Mare New-blood!Maven**

Queenstrial. How Mare hated the event. Not that she'd ever been to one of course, but she heard about what happens during Queenstrial and Mare thought the whole debacle was absolutely stupid. Pointless, even. Bree, on the other hand, is beside himself with joy and excitement with all the attention he has been receiving, his good looks always made him quite vain and he finds the whole idea of girls fighting over him very amusing.

Tramy's been in a bad mood ever since the Queenstrial was announced last month. He's always been very competitive when it came to sharing the spotlight with Bree. Shade could care less, his attention is solely focused on a fierce young woman who seemed to have captured his heart from the moment he saw her. A daughter of a lowborn family, mother will be delighted to hear!

She watches as her sister does her hair in the mirror, watches her quick little fingers interlace sections of her brown hair until it's twisted half up and half down in one of those ridiculous court styles that are so fashionable right now. Gisa is the only one it seems, that can get Mare's unruly brown locks to look decently presentable.

Mare hands her a tiara, a small simple one with silvery branches sticking out like lightning, and tries not to flinch as it digs into her scalp along with the millions of other pins in her hair.

"There. All done." Gisa announces and steps back. Mare stands and looks at her, at them, in the mirror. Mare was 'lucky' enough to inherit her father's tall stature, while Gisa took after their mother's more petite frame. Gisa's hair is more elaborate, with braids and curls falling down her back with an ease Mare would kill for, a similar tiara is placed neatly on her head.

"You did a good job Gisa." She says as she turns her head slightly to view her hair a bit better.

"Of course I did, I've been doing your hair for years now." She replies back, "Let's go, Bree will be angry if we make him even a second late."

"He doesn't know what it takes to be this beautiful," Mare jokes and gives Gisa a cringeworthy pout through the mirror. Her sister giggles and tugs her hand, leading her out of the room and making Mare follow the billowing lavender fabric of her sister's pouffy dress.

Her whole family is already there, waiting on them it would seem. "Took you long enough," mumbles Bree, all grumpy in his princely attire.

Mare glares back and her other two brothers snicker in their hands. "Enough you two, it's almost time." Their father warns in a raspy voice that still makes them listen.

"Let the fun begin." Shade whispers into her ear as they line up according to age and rank.

* * *

As the first girls begin to perform, Mare wonders why her presence was even required, this is about Bree, not about her. She takes a long sip of Shade's wine and ignores his amused look, she's not allowed to drink wine, but who the hell cares anyway?

Bree is almost bouncing in his seat, mother places a hand on his shoulder and she whispers something in his ear. Something to calm his nervous energy, Mare guesses. He settles down a bit once mother pulls away, but there is still a slight twitch to his long fingers.

The first girl is tiny, smaller than Gisa even. But Mare knows that big things can come from small packages and wonders what power lies in wait within the girl waiting yo be unleashed. Her performance is good, but not great. Shattering a few stone statues is impressive, but not enough to earn her a spot in the royal family. Mare could do just that by sending a well aimed lightning bolt at the object she wished to obliterate.

After ten girls perform, she starts to fidget in her seat. The day's heat is intensifying with each performance and Mare feels uncomfortable, subtly fanning herself and drinking more wine, she ran out of water a couple performances ago.

She sighs in relief when Evangeline Samos is up next to perform, the strongest and usual winners always perform last. She's never really liked the girl, too power hungry for her tastes. Bree better watch his back. Mare watches with faint interest and swirls the wine around in the glass as the magnetron performs. A truly stunning performance, she'll admit, but she's to bored to really appreciate it.

And then, fire. A blazing inferno erupts from the side of the arena, close, too close to Evangeline. She immediately perks up and sits up in her seat, splashing wine on Shade's lap but ignores his curses when she attempts to see what caused the flames.

Her father shouts orders at sentinels, at nymphs in particular, to put out the flames. She looks back to Evangeline and sees her furious face as she is escorted out by her brother and another fellow magnetron. Her family stirs in their seats and as do the other high houses. Sentinels rush into the arena, the flames have seemed to have died down a bit and she strains her neck to see a figure in the middle of the inferno. Dark hair, tan skin, a servant's uniform on his lean body. A glimpse is all she catches of him and she recognizes the Red servant almost immediately.

It's him, the one she met on a secret trip to town.

* * *

They drag him into the throne room about a day later. A cover up story courtesy of her clever brother Shade allowed them to calm the restless lords that demanded answers. Now the only thing left to do is to make the story a reality.

Mare stands by her brothers and sister off to the side of the thrones when he is brought in. Her parents sit in their thrones, regal and the embodiment of what royalty should be. He doesn't fight against his guards, instead follows obediently behind them in shackles.

"kneel" Her father commands lowly.

He hesitates for a minute, contemplating the consequences if he doesn't and falls to his knees with a deafening "thump" on the cold stone floor.

"Maven Calore born December 13 302 of the New Era to Tiberius and his second wife Elara Calore. Scheduled for conscription in four months since you have no real occupation. However, your academic test scores are bit above average and your list of offenses are slim. Thievery and impersonation are the ones that stand out the most. All together you are nothing special, a seemingly ordinary red that should have kept his head bowed and out of sight."

Maven kept his head down, not being able to find the strength or audacity to lift it. The tick in his jaw shows the damage from the blow to his pride.

"And yet, you are something I cannot fathom, an anomaly in our society. A red like you should not be able to wield abilities from silver bloodlines, now the only question is, what should we do with you?"

"Please Your Highness, I would ask to you find it in your merciful judgement to let me go. I won't speak of what happened today ever in my life." He spoke, his words clear and dignified. Mare admired him for the calm way he replied, polite and gracious to her father. His blue eyes looked up to her and then her father, pleading to him to let him go. Mare always felt a strange pull to his eyes, so pretty and blue, icy blue. One would think he wielded ice instead of flames.

"I am afraid I cannot do that Maven Calore, the High Houses are not likely to forget about a Red boy in a servant's uniform with a silver ability." King Daniel announced.

"Will you kill me?" Maven asked, his voice cracked at the end. Mare felt pity for him, and she looked to her sister Gisa who let out a slight gasp at the question. Gisa always was a sweet girl with a romantic heart. She probably found Maven to be handsome and brave and good. She didn't want him to die. Mare grabs her hand and fives it a reassuring squeeze.

Her brothers were indifferent, wearing stone cold masks. Only Shade seemed to be watching the exchange between king and prisoner as intently as she was. He was always the smart one, a shadow like their mother made him quick, clever and sneaky. His unnaturally good instincts made him attend more council meetings with his father than Mare's elder two brothers.

"No, although my son has proposed that option," her father looked at Tramy, "but we cannot. We will hide you in plain sight where we can watch you, protect you, and attempt to understand you." Father explained with a waive of his hand.

"Father!" Bree exclaims, making Gisa tighten her grip on Mare's hand, shocked at Bree's outburst.

Shade tugs his arm when he tries to step forward and Tramy places a rough hand on his opposite arm to keep him in line. "Enough," Tramy says gruffly.

Father pays them no attention and continues to speak as if he wasn't interrupted just moments before, "You are no longer Maven Calore, red son of the stilts."

"Then who am I?" Maven rasps, straining against his shackles.

"Your father was Ethan Titanos, a silver general of the Iron Legion, killed alongside your mother when you were an infant. A red man found you and took you as his own, raising you as a red and believing that you were nothing, inferior. He never did tell you about your true parentage, and now, by pure chance, you have an opportunity to be whole again. You are a Silver, the lord of the lost High House Titanos, and soon a prince of Norta."

The silence that came from the announcement was deafening. Mare gaped at her father while her sister flushed white. Maven too, it seems was in shock and steals a glance at Mare, making her breath hitch.

"I-I don't understand your Highness," He finally managed to choke out.

"It's quite simple really, someone with your intellect would have figured it out by now." Shade called out from his place.

"But Me? A prince?" Maven says as he looks around, trying to find some sanity in the room full of crazy people.

"You will marry my daughter," Maven looks hopeful, "Gisa, and you will do so without stepping a toe out of line." Father threatens. It's subtle, but Mare can see his shoulders slump just a fraction of an inch.

"But-She's-" Maven begins but is cut off quickly. Gisa flushes an even brighter shade of white next to her and bites her lip to keep from gushing

"Quiet, you will obey." Mother says, cold and distant like she always is.

"You don't want to make me a lord, much less a prince," he begins again but can't seem to finish the sentence.

"You will live here until you marry Gisa, as is custom for royal couples. Your every day will be scheduled at my dictation and you will be tutored in every subject to ensure that you become a suitable husband for my royal daughter." Father explains, his stern voice leaving no room for objections.

"What about my life?" Maven asks after contemplating what the king had said for a minute.

"What life? You should be thanking the gods for this, this is more than you deserve." Mother snaps back. She taps her fingers against her left temple and Mare frowns, headaches are nothing unusual for her mother but the pains make her grouchy and quick tempered.

"I think he means the life he had with his family, mother." Mare feels herself say. The words tumble past her lips in Maven's defense without a second thought.

"Well, then we'll just give them a sufficient amount of money for their silence," Mother says with a dismissive wave

"I also want my brother brought back from the war as well as my friend Iris Cygnet." Maven blurts out.

"Done." Father says as if it's nothing, which to Mare would seem to be the truth. The war they are fighting with the Lakelands is in its last battles, a peace treaty will be signed in the coming months, much to Norta's joy and Mare's chagrin. She didn't want to be sold off like a prized cow.

Done, such a simple word comes with many benefits. These next few months will prove to be very interesting indeed.

 **Hello! This is another story I have started. I've been playing with the idea of Maven and Mare being switched and in different positions and I seem to have worked out a decent storyline.**

 **For those of you still scratching their heads and wondering what the heck they just read, Mare and her family have switched with Maven and his family. The Scarlet Guard has not yet made an appearance but it will soon, so be ready. I kept some things from the book the same, such as keeping Evangeline and her family as a noble house and the cover story of Ethan Titanos. Many of you will notice that this chapter is very similar to Mare's first encounter with the king.**

 **I will tweak some the original storyline to fit in with Maven's personality and his morals, he's very different from Mare in some ways.**


	2. Chapter 2

The silver lords shuffled in their chairs. All of them looked at the strange new boy in question, and Mare had to admit he had cleaned up rather nicely. His hair combed and sleek, shining in the natural light that came in through the windows. Maven dressed in the traditional colors of House Titanos, a rich tunic of red and black with accents of gold on the chest. His sun kissed skin was a pale milky white, much like her own and Mare wondered how many containers of foundation they had caked onto his skin.

"Silver lords of Norta, today we have witnessed a true miracle. A red boy fell from the skies, interrupting Lady Samos's performance," Evangeline scowled, "But he was no ordinary red boy, the inferno he unleashed is proof of that." Father said amongst the murmurs of the court.

"He is the lost son of General Ethan Titanos and Lady Titanos, a silver lord amongst the reds, and soon to be prince of Norta." Mare clenched her fist as Maven gulped in his place next to her.

"But your Majesty, Princess Mareena is already betrothed to-" She made no effort to hide her glare at the Samos patriarch, Shade noticed and gently elbowed her side with his elbow. Volo Samos was silenced by a wave of the king's hand, as was the rest of the whispers in the court.

"I am well aware of that, Lord Samos," Father said with a bored expression, "However, Princess Mareena is not my only daughter as you are well aware." Realization dawned on everyone's faces, and Volo gave a nod in apprehension.

"Lord Ethan Titanos II will wed Princess Giza Barrow soon after the royal wedding of the Crown Prince." Silence in the room, a wary look from a young Macanthos was sent to Giza, Mare saw it and felt pity for the boy. Mother tsked from her throne and picked at her nails as Bree stood proud and tall from her side, she never did like Evangeline Samos.

"My son, my heir, will wed the Lady Evangeline Samos and one day queen of Norta." Such simple words that held a strong finality in them. The crowd was deathly quiet as Evangeline strode up the steps to stand by Bree's side. She took his arm with no expression, staying cold and distant, not returning the smile he gave her. The Samos family was smug, but no other family was really disappointed, they all knew Evangeline would come out on top, the expressions on their faces said it all.

"Volo Samos, do you approve of this match?" No real reason to ask, just a formality, his answer was expected.

"Of course your Majesty, Norta would benefit greatly from this match." Face stone hard and posture stiff, Volo's words sounded rehearsed, as if he practiced saying them night after night in front of a mirror.

"A union of the royal family with a powerful house of Norta will always be celebrated. My blood will be your blood, my sons will be your sons, a union such as this will steer the country into years of peace and tranquility." The lords seemed more animated now, nodding along their agreeing heads with whatever her father said. Quite pathetic if you asked her.

"Strength. Power." Was all her father had left to say. The words traveleld around the room at a quick pace, Volo Samos was one of the first to echo it back, until the words began to tumble past her lips in time with the others. It didn't take long until Maven was uttering the words from beside her too, and she felt a chill go down her spine when she felt his breath near the nape of her neck.

* * *

His rooms were not far from hers, she realized as she escorted him down the hallway. Their footsteps were the only sound save for the gentle rustling of her flowy purple dress. His hands were tucked into his pockets as he followed her awkwardly as she led the way.

Why did she volunteer to take him to his new chambers in the first place? Oh wait she hadn't. Shade volunteered her as if he knew that she already knew Maven in the first place. Shade knew she snuck out of the palace from time to time, hell, he'd even snuck out with her sometimes but he never said anything or even implied that he knew about her previous little encounter with Maven. She should have just let Giza do it, she seemed excited enough to get to know her new fiancé.

"Shouldn't you be holding my arm? I do believe that's how you escort people," Maven smirked in the dimly lit hallway and offered up his elbow in a mocking gesture. She made a sound of annoyance and didn't take i, continuing to lead the way. They lapsed back into a deep silence.

"Never expected to see me again huh?" he began from behind her to end the uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

She cocked her head and paused, turning back to look at him, "No, I thought that after I got you a job at the palace you'd be assigned to something small like stable duty."

"What do you make of all of this?" He asked, somewhat nonchalant as he stared at the wall next to him. He traced his finger over a crack and tapped his finger over the chip.

"I think it's dangerous. I don't think you will receive a warm welcome from the rest of us." Mare explained, watching his eyebrows furrow in concentration. His finger stopped tracing the meaningless patterns on the wall.

"And why would you say that?"

"Just a prediction, Lord Titanos," She grinned up at him, the low lights making her face possess a sinister look. Too much had happened over the course of the day and she wanted nothing more than to collapse into her bed.

"Calore. My name is Calore," Maven scowled as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Who were they anyway?"

"Your parents apparently," she shrugged, not really wanting to give him the whole history of House Titanos. Mare tucked a section of hair behind her ear and huffed as the shoes she wore began to pinch at her feet. Years of practice in high heels still hadn't gotten her quite used to them, Giza never complained about the pain and neither did her mother.

"That's a lie. I just want to know who they are to-" Maven protested as she cut him off abruptly.

"Look Maven, it's late and as much as I would love to give you a lecture about your new family history, I value my sleep more." She mirrored his stance and crossed her arms across her chest.

The hallway seemed to warm up around them as he stared down at her in contempt at not getting his answers. A burner like him could have the capacity of burning down this whole palace if his temper ever snapped. Not that he's even close to properly harnessing all that power, in time he could become a dangerous weapon. Mare shivered at the thought and hoped he didn't mistake it for something else.

"And anyway, Lord Titanos, we've already reached your rooms," she said sweetly, never breaking his inquisitive gaze. He made a sound with his mouth and the tiniest twitch if his lips betrayed his supposed anger.

Maven gave her the tiniest of smiles and bowed, "Thank you for escorting me to my chambers Princess, although it's a shame you refused my arm this evening."

"It was my pleasure, Maven." His eyes widened a fraction of an inch at the use of his first name, his real name.

She didn't say more as she continued an her way to her own rooms, collapsing on the bed fully clothed and slipped into a dreamless sleep soon after.

* * *

 **Hello all! Sorry if this chapter seemed a little overdue, school finals are coming up and I've been studying my butt off all week. I want to give a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story, I love them all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mare tightened her ponytail so it cinched up her head. She looked around the training room and found herself standing in line with the other noble sons and daughters. Evangeline's training clothes were similar to hers, but the colors of House Samos decorated her outfit. Elane stood next to her, arm propped up on Evangeline's shoulder as she whispered who knows what in her ear.

Ptolemus lingered not far behind his sister, engaged in conversation with Bree and Tramy, the three had always been close friends. Mare glanced at the clock and sighed, Arven was rarely late, but it seemed that he was running a bit late today.

Everyone snapped to attention when the door pushed open, Arven, their instructor, walked into the room with his arms clasped behind his back, his stern face showing marks of disapproval when he saw that no one was in their lines. To her surprise, Maven trailed in not far behind him, looking quite uncomfortable in his new training clothes.

"Everyone, this is Ethan II of House Titanos, son of the late General Titanos and Lady Titanos. He will be joining the lot you in training today." Arven announced, authority ringing in his voice. "Now, Lines!"

Everyone shuffled into their lines without a protest, they all new better. Mare settled into her position behind Shade and watched as everyone lined up. Shade, Bree, Tramy, Ptolemus, and Evangeline where all at the head of their lines, the strongest if you will. Arven stared at the all as they got into the right positions, his mouth moved as he counted the number of people in each lines, he stopped at Ptolemus's line.

"There, Ptolemus's line, behind Steven." Arven commanded lowly, as Maven nodded and went to his spot without another word. She didn't bother to look at him as he walked past, her eyes fixed onto the instructor, waiting for his next orders.

"20 laps around the training room," groans came from the back, Arven glared, "Make it thirty then!" Mare had no problem with the amount of laps, running was one of her strong suits. She made sure to stretch a bit before starting to run, and hummed in approval when she saw Maven do the same.

Ptolemus and Bree quickly too the lead with Evangeline and Shade not far behind. Giza kept a steady pace throughout the first few laps but began to lag behind, her body was still new to the pressures of training so she stayed close to the end with her friends. Mare kept a steady pace all throughout the laps, and didn't seem to notice when Maven fell into her pace next to her.

"How am I doing so far?" He breathed next to her. A light sheen of sweat covered his forehead as he began to pick up his pace.

She smirked, "Not bad" Mare kept her eyes straight ahead where Ptolemus ran beside her brother. Fifteen laps in and they still maintained the lead, Shade trailing after them while Mare had passed Evangeline who had slowed to the pace of Sonya Iral and Elane.

"Not bad?" he panted, "Look at this" He sped off, leaving her behind entirely. Ptolemus shot her a questioning look when Maven passed by and she gave him an innocent look. Several feet ahead of them, Maven suddenly fell, tripped over an opening obstacle in the wall. Bree let out a booming laugh as Maven was knocked down and she cringed when he rubbed at his bottom. Halfway through the laps was when Arven usually activated the obstacles, Maven learned that the hard way.

Ptolemus and Bree passed Maven who was barely dusting himself off and retook the lead places. "You've got a lot to learn Titanos." she said with a sarcastic tone as more people passed by them.

He scowled, "Yeah."

Half an hour later, the remaining people finishes up their laps. Maven stood beside her, drawing up heavy breathes as he turned to walk to the water fountain. She soon found herself standing next to Giza, who finished amongst the last five people in the training room, father would not be pleased to hear this. She herself finished third, right behind Ptolemus and Bree, with Shade following in fourth. Maven finished ninth.

"Warm up was easy enough right?" No one answered, "Next up is matches! Giza and Sonya, step forward if you will." Arven announced.

She placed her hand on her sisters back and nudged her forward, "Remember what we taught you." Giza nodded and put on a brave face as she stepped forward from the crowd towards the older girl. Sonya had a cat-like grin as she stared Giza down from where they stood.

Arven motioned for them to get into the arena, and once they were in their respective places next to each other, he spoke, "Who has the advantage?"

Evangeline was the first to give an answer, "Sonya sir. She is more experienced in hand to hand combat and is very stealthy, which will aide her in dodging Giza's lightning, which she still can't fully control. All Sonya has to do is get close to force Giza into physical combat, which we all know that Sonya is more experienced in."

"Very good, well done Lady Samos." Arven praised, "Now. Begin!" He shouted.

Giza was quick to tap her bracelets together, which conducted a spark, small and of a purple color, the spark quickly turned into whip of lightning, and Giza smiled with glee. Mare felt a sense of pride go through her, she had spent many days with Bree trying to teach Giza how to manipulate the spark into lightning.

Sonya was quick on her feet, maintaining a safe distance from the lashes of lightning that Giza flung her way, but she was gaining ground on her sister. Giza didn't move from her position, more focused on trying to hit Sonya with her whip of lightning instead of realizing that the closer Sonya came to her, the less chance she had of hitting her.

Sonya gracefully dodged an arc of lightning with the elegance of her grandmother, the Panther, she ducked and rolled off to the side moving faster and closer to the ground. Giza's face flashed with panic as she stopped sending energy to the bigger whip, letting it disintegrated in a shower of electrical sparks. She tapped her wrists again and. produced another spark, but to her and Mare's horror, it vanished as soon as it had come. Sonya was two hundred feet away.

Mare was pacing now, gritting her teeth as she mentally begged Giza to run from the Panther's quick granddaughter and put some distance between them. Giza stood her ground, tapping her wrists together again and again as she tried to produce another lightning whip. One hundred feet away.

Fifty.

"Move Giza!" Bree shouted at her. Their sister didn't hear him as she clicked her bracelets together again, and to Mare's relief, Giza was able to manipulate another whip this time, although a considerably smaller than the first. And just in time to, Sonya barely evaded the blow as she rolled onto the ground, but Giza's bottom half was vulnerable.

Sonya sprang back up and delivered a swift kick to her sister's stomach and Mare couldn't do anything as Giza's whip vanished and she crumpled to the ground. Sonya was not done, she took advantage of Giza's fall and climbed a top her, delivering the finishing punch to Giza's delicate nose. Silver blood poured from her nose as her head fell back.

"Enough. Victory goes to Sonya Iral." Arven called from the audience. Sonya jumped off of Giza and offered her hand, which Giza took after a moments hesitation.

"Holy hell." Maven muttered from beside her, "Are all the fights like this?"

"Some are worse." Tramy replied for her. His brown eyes still tracking Giza's movements as she limped towards them.

"Giza, never stay in one place, keep yourself moving" Mare said as her sister approached them.

"I know, I know." She said, her voice muffled by the gauze she pressed up against her nose. The cloth piece quickly soaked up the silver liquid the more she kept it there.

"Sonya is physically stronger than you, keep her at a distance with your lightning." Mare continued to chide her as she flicked a strand of hair away from Giza's face. Sweat plastered the rogue hairs from her mussed up ponytail to her neck as Giza continued to nod her head absentmindedly to Mare's comments.

"And-"

"Thanks Mare, I think she gets it." Maven cut off sharply. "You put up a good fight, Giza." Giza visibly beamed at Maven's praise and gave him a tentative smile, he returned it with a small twist of his lips.

"Ethan and Ptolemus. Get into the arena." Arven ordered as soon as everyone had settled down. Ptolemus scoffed, his annoyance at being paired up with a new trainee evident on his face, he was used to fighting with opponents more on his level.

"Good luck," Giza said softly as she patted Maven's arm.

Maven said nothing as he climbed down to the arena, anxiousness radiating off of him in waves. Ptolemus stood facing him three hundred feet away, his smile was one of a victor's who'd already won without the battle even starting.

"Who has the advantage?"

 **Looks like things are heating up isn't it? Who will win? As always, thank you all for reviewing and favoriting this story! Criticism is always welcome! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

If Maven was scared shitless of the thought of fighting Ptolemus Samos, he didn't show it. He stood at the other end of the arena, prepped into what looked like a street fighting stance he adopted that suited him best. But this was no ordinary street scuffle with common thugs, he was fighting a silver lord, a born and bred killing machine. He'd have to carefully strategize this fight.

Arven's question remained unanswered, everyones seemed confident about Ptolemus's inevitable victory, but a few, herself and Giza included, held on to a thin thread of hope that somehow Maven would miraculously beat the ruthless magnetron.

"Begin!" Arven shouted.

Maven made the first move. He sprinted forward, a ball of fire quickly manifesting into his right hand as he got closer to Ptolemus. The Magnetron sneered, dodging the flame aimed at his head and retaliated with a deadly sharp needle, poised to hit Maven's arm.

Maven saw it coming, leaping to the side at the last minute as he pulled up a wall of fire around him to shield himself from Ptolemus's metal storm.

Mare could do nothing but stare in awe as she saw Maven's impressive display of his ability. She never heard him mention anything about having any past or formal training prior to today. That is of course if he had been lying.

Shade whistled as he expressed a similar interest, "Has he had any past training?" Maven's fireball whizzed past Ptolemus's head.

"Not that I know of," she responded, eyes glued to the match before them. Ptolemus needle came close to Maven's upper arm, and she could almost imagine the sound as the fabric teared, exposing the flesh of his arm. It didn't break the skin, his secret was still safe, for how long, Mare could only guess.

The duel had collected fans, cheers led by Giza supported Maven's fighting spirit, while Evangeline and her friends screamed at the magnetron to quite playing with the new trainee and finish the match already.

Dust flew as Maven hit the ground, his attempt to dodge another needle hadn't gone as planned. He scrambled to get back to his feet, but one of Ptolemus's new creations made its debut and pinned him to the ground by his shoulders. It was a terrifying sight, eight-legged and about as tall as dog with spikes protruding from its back.

"Stop the match," she urged Shade at her side, fear tainting her voice as she spoke. "He's going to draw blood." The metallic spider sharpened one of its arms to a sharp point, it's menacing threat gleaming from the ceiling lights.

Ptolemus casually walked towards Maven, a sort of dangerous power emanating from from his each step. She didn't hear what Ptolemus said to him, but she could see his lips moving as Maven's face was laced with panic from what he had said.

"Stop the match." She said again, more urgent this time. Giza registered her words and started towards Arven, repeating the same words Mare had spoken but with a softer voice.

"No. Match ends when one competitor has drawn blood, you know this Lady Giza." Instructor Arven said gruffly as he crossed his arms, bearing down on Giza, making her seem small and weak, just like her plea to save Maven.

Maven talked back to Ptolemus, a witty comeback no doubt to mask his fear of being pinned to the ground by a nightmare inspired beast. Good keep him talking, Mare thought as she practically ran to Bree's side.

"Bree, tell Arven to stop the match." she whisper-yelled into his ear as she tightened her grip on his shoulder.

Her idiot of a brother had the audacity to shrug "You know the rules Mare, match ends at-"

"First blood. Yes I am aware of that." She cut off sharply, "Which is why you need to stop the match or else Maven's big secret is out and what's to stop a civil war from breaking out?"

"I'll go tell him now." Bree said as realization of the consequences of what not stopping the match could lead to. He stood and fast walked to their instructor just as Maven had somehow managed to kick the spider monster off of him. He melted the thing with a well-aimed fireball. Maven sprang to his feet and drew back his fist and punched Ptolemus Samos right in the face.

His nose broke with a satisfying crack. Giza cheered from her place as Bree stopped where he was going to see what was happening. Ptolemus let out an enraged roar as he picked up his fists to punish Maven for the punch he'd delivered. Maven was quick to evade and went for the magnetron's stomach, tackling him to the ground.

Ptolemus struggled from beneath Maven as he tried to punch and block Maven's raining blows. Mare felt her worry and fear begin to dissolve in her chest as Maven had gained the upper hand. Silver blood bled through Ptolemus's swollen lip. Evangeline let out a cry of anger as she saw her beloved brother be beaten to a bloody pulp right before her eyes. Elane patted her onthe back as she assured Evangeline that she had nothing to worry about, that Ptolemus would come out on top in the end, as he always did.

Maven got two more blows in before Ptolemus gained a proper hold of his attacker and threw him off. Ptolemus wasn't stupid enough to try and engage in physical combat again, he instead launched another, thicker, and sharper needle right at Maven's face.

Their close proximity made it seem near impossible for Maven to dodge but he through up another wall of fire and melted the needle almost instantly. But his wall of fire didn't last long enough and didn't protect him from Ptolemus's powerful kick.

He seemed to fly backwards hitting the wall with a loud bang. His head snapped back, a drop of red blood expelled itself for his nose as his body slumped forward.

She saw it, and Mare could only guess who else saw it. A trickle of blood streamed from his nose, he angled his head to hide the nostril that was bleeding out but he was soon to be exposed. Shade tensed from beside her, fully aware of the dangers of the consequences that might happen if something didn't stop the fight right now.

"Stop the fight!" Giza suddenly screamed, she caught everyone's attention, even the magnetron's as she climbed down and ran towards Maven. Mare let out the breathe she didn't realize she had been holding as she mentally thanked Giza for her interruption.

"Get ready to do damage control," Shade muttered into her ear as he got up from his seat to distract the others from Giza's grand spectacle.

Ptolemus huffed in annoyance as he saw the youngest princess an angry glare as she kneeled to Maven's position on the ground. She produced a handkerchief from her sleeve and placed it up to Maven's face. He accepted the the white fabric gratefully, bowing his head to hide the stains of the handkerchief.

"Alright. Alright. Enough!" Arven relented to the demands of her sister and brother. He seemed to be very annoyed at the weakness the royal siblings were showing for practically begging him to stop a very educational match.

"Guess you couldn't take the heat huh Titanos?" Evangeline taunted once he climbed back up with Giza. His nose had stopped bleeding, and Maven tried to hide the bloody handkerchief by squeezing it tightly into his fist.

"Next time lose with dignity, you shouldnt need your little girlfriend to-"

"We get it Evangeline, now stop talking!" Bree snapped at her. He never did have much patience for catty remarks and verbal fights.

"He's the son of a dead war hero, he hasn't been trained like us," Mare backed up, "He deserves your respect, and besides, he was beating your darling brother to a bloody pulp before Ptolemus decided to fight dirty!" She never did like to beat around the bush and the angrier Evangeline got, the more amusing it was for Mare.

"Ptolemus didn't-" Evangeline began to scream back but was interrupted by an even more annoyed Arven.

"Stop arguing like children!" he scolded, his face flushed white with anger, "Giza take the general's son out of here. I think he's had enough for one day."

Giza nodded and took her leave, still holding onto Maven's arm as she led him out of the doors.

"You know what Barrow?" Evangeline seethed once the door had shut, "Let's fight, me and you." She got in Mare's face, their equal heights preventing one or the other to look down on their rival. Evangeline held Mare's gaze with challenge evident in her eyes.

Mare smirked and shoved her back, "With pleasure."

 **Early update for today! What do you think of Maven's fight with Ptolemus? What about Mare's impending match with Evangeline? And where is Giza going with Maven? Is it Julian? Some other character I will have to make up? No one knows! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always, don't forget to review so I can view your feedback. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

As Giza led him through the corridors, he couldn't help but wonder if she genuinely loved, or at least liked him. Her little outburst today proved that she might harbor some feelings for her, or she was a very good actress. Not a lot had been said between the two of them, and it seemed that it would stay like that for a long time. He did want to say something, but he's never been that good at talking to girls, that was always Cal's area of expertise. Nevertheless, he didn't know much about his fiancée.

"Where are we going?" he asked her. A sharp pain shot up his side, right where Ptolemus had kicked him.

"A skin healer, Ann Walsh is her name." she responded quickly, not quite meeting his gaze.

Maven studied her small character, noting how different Mare and her sister were. "What's a skin healer?" They stopped near a painting, a mess of red and silver blotches, depicting the superiority of one over the other and Maven felt sick to his stomach. Even though Giza was much smaller than him, it didn't hide the fact that she was better than him in every way. The queen was right, this was more than he deserved.

"Well, there's two types of healers," Giza began to explain as she followed his gaze to the painting, "blood healers and skin healers."

Maven nodded, "What's the difference between the two?" Maven let his natural curiosity ask the questions for him as he let her explain.

"You're manners teacher, Lady Blonos is a blood healer," Maven cringed at the mention of the old bat's name, her screechy voice replayed in his ear from this morning, scolding him for using the wrong fork at breakfast. "Which means that she can heal herself almost instantly, so I could electrocute her or throw her off a building and she'd walk it right off."

He let out a sarcastic chuckle, ignoring the pain that pulsed at his temples, "Interesting. Is that why they don't fight in the arenas?"

"Exactly, there's no point in fighting an opponent that heals the second after you hurt them" Giza spoke softly as she poked the frame of the painting.

"So I'm assuming that the skin healers are the opposite of that," Maven stated as Giza nodded her head encouraging him to continue, "So they heal others but not themselves."

She hummed in approval and yanked his arm away when he reached out to touch the painting with shaking fingers.

"Let's go."

The only painting in that hallway seemed to be that one, and Maven found that to be strange. Why put a painting with such a profound meaning in such a secluded hallway of the palace? God knows that this place could use some more artistic touches hear and there.

"So what's the deal with Mare and Evangeline?" he asked once the silence between the two of them had become unbearable. It seemed that he was starting conversations more often than not nowadays.

"Oh. They've been rivals ever since they were small." Giza said nonchalantly, "Evangeline likes to pretend that she's the strongest silver lady in Norta and Mare has to step in sometimes and knock her down a few pegs."

He didn't laugh, but he smiled. "They don't get along then? I would have thought that they'd be as close as Ptolemus and your brothers."

Giza on the other hand did, "Mare's never liked Evangeline, too arrogant and stuck up. Mare always felt like she needed to protect our brothers from ladies that were just after them for the crown." Her response was broken up with giggles and delicate snorts that Maven found endearing. "Just like how our brothers protected Mare and me when we were growing up from the sons of lords that just wanted us for our titles, Mare wants to do the same for them."

They looked after each other, just like Cal did to him. He couldn't help the next words that blurted out his mouth, "Is Mare betrothed to anyone? I heard Lord Samos mentioning something about that when they announced our betrothal."

Giza's face turned into a paler shade of white at the mention of their engagement and Maven assumed that it was the equivalent of a blush for them. "Yes, she is."

"To who?" Maven pressed on.

"Prince Kilorn Warren of the Lakelands," Giza said and was faced with an incredulous look from Maven, "Shocking isn't it?"

"But-We-The war-" He couldn't find the correct words to form his sentence as she chuckled at his shock.

"I'm not surprised that you've never heard of it, our father has been keeping it from the public for weeks now, Mare wasn't too happy but she knows it's necessary to stop the war."

"Why is he keeping it from the public though?" Maven finally stammered out.

She looked around, leaning in close as if she were going to tell him a deep secret. "The war has been on its final legs for months now, and we're exhausting our resources. father wants to be done with the war he inherited, the war his father inherited, the war Bree would inherit if it doesn't end now. People are starving in the streets of towns closest to the warfront, and there are rumors." She paused, looking uncomfortable from what she had been whispering to him in the lonely hall.

"Rumors about what?" He asked in a hush tone, a tremor of wariness shook through him as thoughts as to what the rumor might be flooded through his mind in rapid succession.

She paused, biting her lip as she looked cautiously around them for anyone that might overhear, "A terrorist group named the Scarlet Guard has been performing bombings all throughout Norta, screaming and protesting at Father to stop wasting the lives of millions of red soldiers." He remembers Cal's uncle Julian, the crazy old man that lived with his mute wife Sara near his house. Babbling about a new organization that would supposedly lift them out of the dirt.

"Father first blamed the Lakeland's for the bombings, but under Shade's counsel, he started to dismiss them as Military training accidents in order to not anger the Warrens and not put the betrothal in jeopardy. He plans to try and take out the Guard first and then announce the engagement between Mare and Prince Kilorn. That way the country doesn't need to worry about the war or another civil one after everyone has gotten married."

Maven didn't say anything as he processed everything in his mind, trying to make sense of what he had just learned from Giza.

"And-"

"We have to go now, I've said enough." She turned her heel quickly, a slight tremor in her step as she walked on, clearly afraid of what might happen if her words were overheard.

When Maven closed the door behind him, he flopped onto the giant bed with a tired sigh. Ann Walsh was an exceptional healer, she took care of all of his bruises and took away the terrible headache that pounded into his head. Giza hovered above him through the whole process, reminding him of his mother's own overprotective nature. She wanted to take a stroll though the gardens with him, but he politely declined her invitation, stating that he needed time to rest after today's exciting events.

He stared up at the dark ceiling of his room and thought over his life. Thought of Cal and how he watched his brother leave for a war that took his father's hand and left his mother with scars on her face and neck. He wondered if he was back by now, back home on some pretense the king had made up. Their father must be beside himself with joy while his mother must be scowling at every minute. Another mouth to feed she'd probably say.

And then his thoughts turned to Iris Cygnet. His kind of friend that lived near his town. She stayed close to her sisters and mother, but she did occasionally come into Maven's house to do some sewing for his mother. Elara liked her, or at least tolerated her presence and didn't insult her as much as she insulted everyone else.

Iris was a year older than him, tall and skinny. She had tan skin and pretty black hair that she kept shiny and clean. Maybe that's why Elara liked her so much, a clean and cut person in the slums of the stilts. Cal flirted with her from time to time but she'd always ignored his advances, much preferring the company of Maven.

She liked the fact that he was quiet, she had said one day while she was at his house, mending a hole in one of his father's shirts. He didn't say anything, hardly ever did when she was over and just shrugged, handing her a copper coin for her services.

Iris was conscripted about seven months after Cal was, the seamstress she worked under died of a sudden heart attack one day, leaving her with no job and no other option but to join the military to support her sisters and mother. She kissed him the day before she left, and Maven gave her a brief hug, before returning back to his house. He probably would have married her, had kids with black hair and blue eyes, maybe even black like her's.

She was probably back home now too, battle hardened and hopefully in one piece. A series of scratches by his door interrupted his thoughts. Mice were nothing uncommon in his part of town but he never expected them to be here at the palace. He stared at the door, and saw a tiny slip of paper pass beneath the slit of his door.

Maven stood, crossing the room in a few long strides and gingerly picked up the scrap of paper. The writing was Cal's unmistakable chicken scrawl, and there were five words on the paper.

 _Rise, red as the dawn._


	6. Chapter 6

Unease settled into the pit of his stomach as he read the words over and over again. What could this mean? Maven racked his brain for memories of his previous conversations with Cal, nothing seemed to pop up. And Cal never was one for poetry or metaphors, he needed to do something, get some answers, he needed to get out now.

Maven didn't think twice before exiting his room with determined strides, his hand fisting the scrap of paper in his hands tightly as he took turns, left, right, left again, he didn't know where he was going. Sentinels decorated each hall, his unease growing as they focused their predatory gaze on him, they did not make a move to stop him, that is, until he reached two large glass doors guarded by a sentinel on either side. Just as he reached out to pull on the handle, a heavy hand pushed him back.

"Let me through," he said through gritted teeth, attempting to put some authority into his tone, tried to sound like the noble lord he was supposed to be.

"No." the taller one said

He tried again for the door and was pushed away again.

Hot frustration ran through his blood and his fingers twitched with the need to burn them and the door down. No, he had to be patient about this. He took a deep breath, "Let me through." He said with a calmer tone, a collected voice.

"Let him through, he won't cause trouble," A feminine voice commanded from behind him. The sentinels immediately straightened up at the sight of the youngest princess, changed from her training clothes, she wore a light yellow dress cut to where her knees are.

They paused, staring at the princess with wary looks, finally, they relented. "Very well your highness."

Giza smiled brightly, practically skipping over to his side as she grabbed his elbow. "I knew you'd finally give in and accompany me into the gardens." she teased, stepping outside as he opened the doors.

The gardens were well tended too, shrubs and trees decorated around a fountain of water that shimmered in the sub. Flowers of all colors were placed in strategic locations most suited to showcasing their beauty. He awed at the spectacular sight, and his gaze settled on a group of purple flowers bunched together by the fountain. He remembered seeing the exact variety of flower right outside his home, although they wilted almost as soon ad they bloomed back where he lived. Iris pointed them out once on a particular sunny day four years ago. Her favorite type of flower, Iris.

The flower was a radiant purple color, much like the color of Mare's dress the day he fell from the balcony.

"Pretty isn't it?" Giza breathed from his side.

He nodded, still enraptured with the natural beauty of the royal gardens.

"You've been looking at those flowers the whole time, are they your favorite?" she asked, bending down to gently touch the delicate purple petals of the plant.

"They remind me of my mother." he lied, tearing his eyes away from her and the flowers and gazed up at a tree. A bird's nest settled at the top of the tree caught his attention shortly afterwards, the mother was nowhere to be seen, and if he stretched his neck, he could see the curvature of an egg.

"You miss her?" She prompted, with a look akin to pity in her eyes.

He nodded, sticking his hands within his pockets as he spoke, "Of course I do, I miss my whole family." The truth fell past his lips this time around.

"Is that why you where trying to get out of the palace?" She stood, dusting her dress off lightly as she rose from her place next to the flowers. Her brown hair gleamed in the sunlight, giving her an almost angelic look.

He didn't say anything, he assumed she already knew the truth. Maven walked towards the fountain, leaving her behind, wanting to do a bit of exploring if going home was not an option.

"Wait!" she called out, halting his steps.

He turned, to face her, face the the sun as it began to set in the sky, turning the sky into a crimson red and he remembered the note he stuffed into his pocket earlier when she appeared.

"I know someone who can help you."

Mare kicked off her shoes and settled into her bed with a tired sigh. A tray of food rested at her bedside table, mashed potatoes with beef and hot buns awaited to be consumed. The delicious aroma of the food beckoned her, and so she stuffed an entire roll into her mouth just as the door opened.

"Mare-"Giza stopped as she saw what she was doing, to make things worse, Maven's figure peeked out from the sliver in the door.

Mare looked at her with wide eyes as if she'd been caught red handed doing something she shouldn't. She chewed the bread slowly in her mouth and reached over to grasp the cup of cold water near the tray. Giza maintained eye contact with her and it made time go slower, a few more seconds and the bread went down her mouth with an audible gulp.

Maven cleared his throat, "I think we've caught you at a bad time, we'll come back later Mare." He shifted side to side as he scratched his neck, a pink blush tinging his cheeks from beneath the makeup he wore to conceal his tan skin.

She shook her head rapidly, "No! of course not, what do you two need?" Her voice came out low and raspy, she drank from the cup.

"Maven was wondering if he could visit his family today." Giza stated simply. Mare's eyebrows rose as she looked at Maven, still kind of shifting in his place.

"It's not that big of deal, I understand if I can't go see them-"

"Nonsense, you miss your family, so you'll visit him." Giza cut off sharply. There it is, the famous Barrow stubbornness, guess this means that Giza wasn't likely to let this go so easily.

"Couldn't you just have asked Father to escort the two of you into town?" Mare said after a quick glance to Maven. He stopped fidgeting somewhat, but the way he bit his lip made him look slightly uncomfortable in her room. How cute. She paused, did she really just think that?

"No. He wouldn't have agreed to it." Giza huffed, arms crossed and eyes rolling. Sh wasn't wrong.

"But why ask me?" Mare asked slowly, eyeing the potatoes on her plate with an appreciative look.

"Because you're good at sneaking around, and I know that you go into town every now and then if you're bored." Giza explained.

"How do you know all this?" Mare questioned with a teasing hint of suspicion in her tone. Her sister smirked, the sneaky one she always did when she found out something that was supposed to be kept top secret.

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are Mare." Giza said with a sarcastic flick of her wrist. Mare chuckled and Giza smiled, "So you'll do it?"

"I guess so." Mare said reluctantly. She stood, sending an almost apologetic look to her dinner that she would miss. Maven visibly brightened as she gave in and sent her a grateful look, she nodded and searched for a jacket in her closet. It might be warm in the day, but cold nights were more and more common as autumn approached.

With her back turned, she didn't miss the hug Maven gave her sister out of the corner of her eye. A pang of sadness resonated in her chest but she ignored it as she pulled up the zipper.

"Alrighty then, let's go." This was going to be exciting.


	7. Chapter 7

Darting through empty corridors and gliding through the late night shadows of the palace to remain unseen is the way they make their escape.

"Where are we going?" Maven asks in a hushed tone, pressing close to Mare's side. She spots a Sentinel and urges him back.

"You'll see," she promises, with a small smile tugging at her lips.

They come across a door, their destination after walking down countless corridors and stairs. Mare lifts up a torch like object to him, an expectant look on her face.

"What?"

"Light it," she commands, pushing the object towards his confused face in emphasis.

"I can't just light it on command you know!" He whispers back angrily.

"Yes you can," Mare urges, an infuriating smirk dances across her lips.

He huffs and grabs the torch from her hand, he snaps his fingers, and to their surprise,

Nothing. Not even a spark.

He gives her a look as to say _see?_ Mare instead rolls her eyes and snatches the torch from his hands and clicks her bracelets together. Maven watches in wonder as a small spark is produced before Mare manipulates it and turns it into something bigger. A ball whizzing with static makes the hair on his arms stand in point. _She could kill me easily with this._

He wearily regards the ball of electricity dancing on Mare's fingertips when she catches the look on his face.

"Relax, I'm not going to throw it at you," she teases, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Mare brings the torch close to the ball and it ignites easily on contact. She drops the ball to the ground, making it disappear quickly at their feet.

Mare hands the torch to him again, and digs her hand into her pocket to retrieve a single key. She slides it into the lock and when it gives of a _click_ sound, Maven pushes the door open with his shoulder with a grunt.

Inside the room is a single object, well a vehicle. Mare dusts her pants and nearly runs to the death machine.

"Well? Get on!" She tells him once she's swung a leg over the other side. Mare flicks a switch and it roars to life, making Maven glance at the door in hopes that no one heard the engine.

"We're going on that thing?!" He nearly yells, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Where did you even get it?"

"Built it myself," Mare preclaims proudly, "Well I guess Ptolemus helped me get the metal and Shade with finding a place to put it." She adds after some thought.

 _She and Cal would get along greatly,_ he thinks sarcastically.

"I thought we were going to visit my family, not die on this...thing!" He sputters out, frantically waving around the torch.

Mare rolls her eyes again, "We're not going to die, now get on!"

Muttering profanity under his breath, he sets the torch aside and climbs on behind her, his hands settling on her small waist easily.

"You settled? Good. Let's go!!"

After guiding Mare through the streets where he grew up in, they reach his house.

The lights are not on, the house looks lonely and uninhabited, but to him it home.

She brings the cycle to a stop and hops off, leaning the death machine up against a tree in front of his house. He gets off on shaky legs and runs a hand through his tousled hair in attempts to look presentable. Appearances are very important to his mother.

Mare looks around her surroundings, face flushed and her dark brown hair just as tousled as his and he decides that it makes her look pretty in the moonlight, beautiful even.

Maven shakes his head and strolls up to his door and knocks three times. He waits and there is no answer. Mare stares at him plainly and he turns around. He brings his hand to knock again but the door opens before he can.

Cal appears out of the door, his t-shirt hanging loosely off his body "Why the hell are you knocking at this goddam-Mavey?" His sleepy state wiped off his face when he realizes his little brother at his front door, paler than a ghost.

Maven's smile is a bit forced as he hears his brother call him by that name, "It's me Cal."

It may just be the dark, but he can see tears prickle at the ends of his brother's eyes as Cal pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. Maven laughs for the first time since he's been away from home and lets Cal hug him for a little while longer.

"Okay Cal, I think my lungs are going to give out," he rasps, thumping his hands on his brother's back in attempts to get him off.

Cal chuckles, a sound that he's missed whether he knew it or not and let's him go. "Good to see you again Mavey."

His gaze drifts away from his eyes and onto Mare, interest flashing in his bronze eyes. "Who's that?" Cal whispers.

"I'll explain in a minute, can I come in?"

Cal looks almost embarasssed and opens the door wider. "R-Right of course," he nervously runs a hand through his hair and straightens his shirt when he sees Mare come forward.

"I'm Cal by the way," he holds his rough hand out in greeting.

Mare smiles and shakes his hand, "Mare." They stand like that, staring at each other and holding hands. Maven feels sick to his stomach.

Unable to bear the awkwardness of watching the two, Maven clears his throats and asks "Is mother up?"

Cal finally lets go of Mare's hand, "Elara? She should be, but dad is still probably sleeping."

He steps inside, the house is cold. He wanders to the tiny kitchen first after seeing the living room empty. Sure enough, she's there, her back turned her hair in a messy bun as she sips from an old coffee mug.

"Back so soon Maven?" Her back remains to him as she takes another sip.

He shrugs, toning out the sound of Mare and Cal talking in the background about the cycle. Maven sits down next to her and grabs her hand, "Were you worried?"

She looks at him, finally. He stares into her icy blue eyes and feels a warm familiarity radiate from them. He feels safe, he feels at home.

"Of course I was," she admits, stroking his hand in gentle circles with her thumb like she used to do when he was a kid.

"Who brought you here?" She asks almost immediately.

Maven doesn't know why he hesitates but he answers, "My betrothed insisted that I visit my family, and her sister was the only one who could smuggle me out without anyone noticing."

His mother makes a low sound in her throat, one that he knows means that she doesn't approve.

"They take you from us and are trying to chain you up to some bratty princess for the rest of your life?" Her delicate lips are twisted into a sneer.

Maven tenses, Giza may be a princess and she may be a bit spoiled but she's anything but bratty. Her gentle smile this morning flashes through his memory and he grits his teeth. "It was this or kill me," he forces out.

His mother sighs and withdraws her hand, "I am glad you know, that you are safe." The scar on her cheeks twitches at the words and he remembers about Cal.

"What did they say about Cal?"

She rolls her eyes, "Some lottery or some stupid shit like that." Her hands wrap around the mug. "Almost as stupid as the story they made up about you don't you think?"

Maven chuckles, "Do they believe it?"

"Cal is suspicious, but relieved and your father is besides himself with joy!" His mother exclaims, throwing her hands up.

"Of course he is," he mutters.

His mother's gaze softens, "don't let it bother you Mavey, you'll be a prince now. Greater than Cal."

He hears Mare laugh with Cal outside and knows that to be false.

Maven turns his attention elsewhere, "And Iris?"

Elara goes quiet, her expression sobering as she says, "Apparently she won the lottery too, but she deserted a few days before."

Maven's blood ran cold.

"They killed her," Elara says in a whisper, "They cremated her body, a traitor, is what they told her mother and sisters."


	8. Chapter 8

"And her family?" Maven whispered, disbelief coursing through his body.

His mother shook her head, "They've got close to nothing now. Nyssa is doing all she can to get another job, but she's old and frail, no one will hire her."

"What about her sisters?" He pressed on.

"Marianne will turn sixteen next month, she'll be taken away then," Elara spoke gently, a tone she rarely used with anyone else other than him.

Maven felt a wave of dread come over him, Iris was the main supporter of her family and now with her gone, things weren't looking so good for the Cygnent family. Iris lost her father due to complications of the lungs, having suffered so much damage in the war. As the eldest, she provided a measly amount of money for the four of them, it wasn't much but they didn't starve as often as the rest of the Stilts. Now she's the victim of the war that had taken her father and countless other reds.

Maven's head began to swirl with all of his thoughts. The stupid war, Mare's family, the note.

The note. Cal.

His voice, a whisper at first dropped down to an even quieter tone, "Has Cal been seeing any new people lately?"

Her black eyebrows furrowed at the sudden subject change, eyes darting to the window and then her bedroom door. A soft snore escaped through the open sliver. "No, but he's been out of the house more often than usual, says he's looking for a new job."

"Any luck with that?"

His mother's laugh was nothing if not mocking, "Not yet, nothing's really interesting enough for him. He says that he has half the mind to go back, to put the Lakelanders in their place."

Idiot. He had to get to the bottom of this. Mare's laugh could be heard from the yard, Cal's reluctant chuckle following hers.

His chair squeaked against their wooden floors as he stood abruptly, hands slammed down on the table top. His mother flinched, noticing the smoke that permeated from his hands on the floor. He hadn't even noticed until mother grabbed his wrist and yanked back her hand. The burning smell of wood invaded their nostrils, his mind flashed to the day he fell through the balcony after hearing a conversation he shouldn't have had any business in hearing.

 _The white cotton shirt they had given him as a uniform stuck to his body in the unbearable heat. His steps were sluggish, the cold wine he carried in the tray tempted him with each water drop that slid down the glass._

"Maven.."

 _Why was he the only one affected by the heat? He trudged passed other servants, some in thicker garments and carrying heavier trays of food and wine , and yet, their faces showed nothing but cool indifference._

"Mavey"

His focused snapped to her, his eyes flickered down to his hands and he took them off the table quickly, shoving them down his pockets.

"Maven...What was-" she reached for his arm again.

"Nothing mom, don't worry about it," his nonchalant shrug did nothing to soothe her worry.

"Look I have to go," Maven said quickly once she'd begun to open her mouth. His arms wrapped around her without a second thought. He breathed in the smell of her hair, the scent of lavender shampoo she always used despite father's protests that it was an unnecessary expense.

He let go, much sooner than Elara would have liked. Once he shut the door behind him she could only stare at the handprints burned into their little table.

"What happened to you," she whispered.

His footsteps echoed down the wooden stairs, his breath coming down in visible pants in the cold night air. What had just happened? His hands still felt warm in his pockets and he felt guilty about the handprints on the table his mother had to make up a story about.

Cal's figure leaned over the cycle while Mare tinkered with a part near the rear wheel. His interest was sparked, whether or not Mare acknowledged it.

Their chatter was quiet in the night, nothing more than a few murmured words here and there, but they enjoyed it. The easy smiles on both their faces said it all.

He studies his brother for a moment, they haven't noticed his presence yet and it gives him a precious time to observe. Cal's filled up a bit, shoulders broader and added an extra inch or two to his already impressive height. He frowns when he notices a large scar running up his wrist and stopping just beneath his elbow. The town girls must love to hear the story on how he got it.

He wonders if he still sees it, the images of the war. He remembers father and sometimes mother even, waking up screaming in the odd hours of the night, screaming about dead comrades and enemy soldiers they've had to kill. Does it happen to Cal? Are the memories so vivid that he stays up long into the night like their parent's do? Does he wake up screaming bloody murder and look over to Maven's bed in search of comfort only to find that his little brother's gone?

And then his attention shifts to Mare, bent over the cycle to retrieve something's she's dropped. But his attention is not the only one snagged by the image of a bent over Mare. Cal trails off on whatever he was saying, taking the time to appreciate the sight before him. Maven almost groans, now is not the time Cal.

He cleared his throat, "Mare."

Her head snapped up and Cal's gaze flickered towards him. The uncomfortableness he felt at interrupting their little moment was almost unbearable.

"Yeah?"

"We should leave, we don't want to get caught," he explained quickly, dropping her gaze as he felt his cheeks heat up when her brown eyes focused on him. Only on him.

She nods, "Right."

He doesn't miss the look of disappointment in his brother's face, nor does he ignore the feeling of smugness that fills his body at the thought if taking Mare away from him. Maven feels like a child, proud over the fact of protecting his favorite toy from another that tried to take it.

He lifts his hand up to shake, Cal takes it and surprises him by enveloping him in another hug. Though brief, the sentiment behind it makes his stiff body return it.

"See you soon Maven," He mutters by his ear.

Maven smirks, pulling away and pressing a slip of paper into his hand. Nothing to noticeable, not with Mare starting up the cycle.

"A lot sooner than you think, brother."

.


	9. Chapter 9

Maven can barely get a word in as he and Mare whizz through the narrow dirt paths of the stilts. "Mare?" he shouts.

Her head turns back the slightest bit, looking at him through the corner of her eye. "What!?" She shouts back.

"Can you make another stop? I have some business that I need to finish." He explains vaguely, spying Julian's dilapidating home almost two miles away from his house. Where his home was in the outskirts of the Stilts, Julian's is closer to the marketplace. A street singer with a mute wife that works as a red healer. Cal calls him uncle and Maven calls him crazy old man. Nevertheless he needs to speak with him.

Mare nods and slows down as they near Julian's house. A tavern is not far off and Mare looks at it with interest. "Hey look, it's where we met!" she says with a silly grin on her face. He follows her pointed finger and sees the tavern.

Maven's mood softens, hand coming down to touch his pocket, only to find the coin she gave him days ago is not there. "Yeah."

"I'll leave you here, I need to get a drink or two," she says once she's stopped the cycle in front of Julian's house. "Want one?"

He chuckles nervously, "I don't drink." And Mare doesn't seem to be the kind of person that would either. But then again, he did see her coming put of a tavern the first time they met. Thinking back, he remembers the bittersweet smell of alcohol on her breath as she spoke with him.

Her disappointment is almost comical, but she seems to snap out of it soon enough. "Your loss," Mare snickers as she starts up the cycle again, "I'll be back in half an hour, is that long enough?"

Half an hour, should be enough to get some decent answers. He nods in confirmatiom and waves at her as she speeds off into the night.

He doesn't bother knocking, just barges in to find a dimly lit living room and no one in sight.

"Julian?" he calls out, stepping around the house and cringing the creaking sound the old wood floors make.

No answer.

"Julian!" he says even louder, making his way down the halls and into the dining room. A little table is in the center if the room, two chairs with the paint chipping off and four empty tea cups on the counter.

Maven lifts a hand to touch one of the cups, slightly warm. Someone was drinking from it not too long ago.

"Maven"

The old man's response startles him and his hand flies away from the cup as if he's been caught doing something wrong. He turns towards him, Julian's tired gaze staring back at him, studying him. His eyes go to his face, to the hand that was touching the tea cup.

Maven smirks and gestures to the table before him, "Having people over old man?"

Julian's scowl is not hidden in the dimly lit room, "Why do you care?"

"Curiosity"

"Curiosity killed the-"

"Killed the cat, yes I know, but satisfaction brought it back."

Julian scoffs and crosses his arms, eyes looking anywhere but him. He's always hated him after all.

"Why are you here?" He asks, barely checked anger hiding behind his mask of calmness.

"To find out what the hell you're up to now you crazy old man," Maven snaps back, not bothering to pretend to be nice anymore. Being nice to Julian won't help him gets the answers he needs. As his temper flares, he can feel a warmth begin at the center of his palm, it lingers there, a reminder of what he can do now.

"What are you talking-"

"Cal has been acting strange, what do you know about that?"

It spreads to his fingertips.

Julian says nothing, studying him as he always does and it annoys him. His eyes don't break from his and he seems to be making a decision in his head. Julian's nearly silent as the sounds of Maven's heavy breathing fill the room.

"Come with me."

They walk down the narrow hall of his house, pictures of Cal and Corianne seem to loom over them. Cal is young, barely a year old and his mother holds him gently in his arms with Julian's arm around her. How he managed to obtain pictures of them he'll never know. Even then, Maven could tell there was something troubling Cal's young mother, the bags under her eyes look almost obscene on her pale little face. The guest room at the end of the hall is firmly locked, but light shines through the little crevice on the floor. Rustling comes from within and Maven assumes that it must be his mysterious guests.

Julian gives him one last weary look and pushes the door open, he steps in and firmly shuts the door behind him before Maven can steal look inside. He says something quietly to someone and Maven can barely make out the hushed whispers from inside. A woman seems to be scolding him.

The door swings open and almost hits him in the face, "Get in here." He is yanked inside. A boy, a woman and...

"Iris?" His voice catches in his mouth as his throat tightens. She's changed a lot, long hair no where in sight as it was exchanged for a short bob at the nape of her neck.

She smiles, "It's me Maven."

The blonde haired woman steps forward with a permanently etched scowl on her face, "Now that you've reunited, we have work to do" She looks pointedly at Julian who fumbles with his hands and clears his throat.

"Maven this Farley, Thomas, and of course you already know Iris." He explains. "And they are-,"

"Members of the Scarlet Guard," the boy, Thomas, finishes for for him. He doesn't look much younger than him, two years younger than him at most. His brown eyes are warm and friendly, they give a twinkle in the light and Maven decides that he'd be useful in looking innocent and unthreatening. The complete opposite of what the Scarlet Guard is.

"You're in a very valuable position for us Maven," Farley begins, "You'd be a very essential part in getting what we need."

"And what is that?" he says despite the weariness seeping into his bones telling him this is all a bad idea.

"Reds have been treated like dirt ever since the beginning of time, when blood separated us from the silvers," Farley says bitterly through gritted teeth, " We of the guard intend to stop the injustices against the reds."

"I guess this means you intend to overthrow the monarchy and the courts of silver nobles that have held the reigns for centuries." Maven rolls his eyes, he should have seen this coming.

Thomas leans forward in his place, "I understand that you are betrothed to a princess and are in good terms with the other princess, but think about all the good that we could do." His gentle voice seems to convince him more than Farley's intimidating tone. Thomas has a delicate demeanor, he thinks, and then he thinks about Giza, her strong will disguised as fragility and kindness, something that Thomas seems to echo in this room.

Nonetheless, a spark of protectiveness overcomes him at the thought of the younger princess. "Giza, leave her out of this, she is the youngest and would do no one any harm." Tramy is not fit for ruling and Shade has no interest in it. Bree would rather chase skirts than sit in council meetings, Mare will marry some foreign prince and leave this behind her. And Giza-she doesn't have to be affected by this, he'll keep her from all of this however he can.

Farley smirks, "You'll help us then?"

He nods with what he thinks is confidence, "I'll do my best."


	10. Chapter 10

He discovers a hidden little compartment in his room and hides the little slip of paper Thomas had given him three nights ago.

 _Come meet us by the gates in three days at 1:00 a.m._

 _Rise, red as the dawn._

The message is burned in his memory, he chants the words as he walks down the grand halls of the palace. He tugs at the stiff neckline of his tunic on his way to his Protocol lessons with the old bat, Lady Blonos. Yesterday was courtesies and how to address other lords and ladies, today-he doesn't know for sure.

"You're late," she remarks offhandedly the second he steps into the room. The ever present bluebell fan in her hand flaps in the air as she fans herself.

"Forgive me, Lady Blonos. It will not happen again," Maven apologizes and offers her a short bow.

She tsks as she always does when he's done something wrong. She points to a small device sitting on a corner table. "Today we will be teaching you the latest court dances."

Maven mentally groans, he's never been one for dancing.

"Will I have a partner?" he asks hopefully.

"No."

* * *

Colonel Macanthos slams her hands on the oak desk, "This is simply unforgivable Your Majesty," Her brown eyes glitter with fury at she angrily stares at the documents before her.

"We tried to placate the Lakelanders by offering a union between both our houses, and now-" King Daniel trails off tiredly, his large hands massaging the tension between his eyebrows.

"This Scarlet Guard has gotten completely out of hand" Volo Samos commented through sips of his wine, "They are the reason why the war is dragging on."

"They are the ones responsible for the bombings now aren't they?" Bree asks from his spot next to the king.

Colonel Macanthos nodded in confirmation, "The Lakelanders believe we authorized a bombing near the northern borders of our countries which resulted in hundreds of military and civilian casualties on their side." She shuffled the stack of papers and handed the one with the direct statement to Bree.

"The Lakelander king is furious, he dismantled the betrothal agreement a mere twelve hours after the reports came in," Lord Samos reported, "He's threatened to double the troops going to the warfront."

"How do we respond?" Colonel Macanthos asked.

All eyes were on the king and his heir. Green eyes had watched the entire exchange through a sliver in the door. The figure slipped away when the prince glanced its way. It had gotten what it needed to know, and now it was on it's way back to report what it had heard.

They sentinels paid him no attention as he sauntered through the corridors in self assurance. He knocked on the door once, then twice, then four times. It opened and a feminine hand yanked him inside.

Warm brown eyes gazed up at him, "What did you hear?"

His grin was wolfish as he stole a kiss from the princess first, "You'll be happy to hear what I have to say."

* * *

Maven stepped into the cover of darkness with a dark blue cloak fastened around his shoulder as an extra precaution. He kept his strides long and silent, he could barely see what was in front of him, it was so dark.

Straining his eyes to see, he spotted a flicker if light in the distance. It flashed on and off for two seconds and promptly disappeared. He headed towards it and stopped in front of a supply shed.

Cautiously, he stepped inside, cringing at the the squeak the old door made.

"Farley," he whispered hesitantly.

Thomas flicked a switch on the lamp he held, "Good to see you, Maven"

Maven cocked his head in confusion, Farley was nowhere to be seen, "And Farley?" he asked.

Thomas grins, "She had to take care of a noise outside."

As if on cue, Farley slams the door open and throws a squirming person on the ground. He leaps to his feet, and Thomas catches the person before they can hit the ground with a thud.

"What is this Farley!?" he whisper-yells. He makes a show of gesturing to the person on the ground, the hood of their cloak concealing their features. Long brown hair almost black peeks out from the hood and he assumes the person is a woman, a girl most likely by the size.

"We have ourselves a little snitch." Farley growls, swiping a hand over her mouth.

"I'm not-" the person says through harsh pants, "I'm not a snitch!"

He recognizes that voice, "Giza?" he asks in disbelief. Thomas hoists her up into a sitting position and her hood falls back, revealing that it is indeed the youngest princess.

"What are you doing here?" Farley demands.

"I know who you guys are," she grits out, clutching her side, "And I want in."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Hell no!"

Thomas laughs.

Farley glares at all of them and crosses her arms, "And why would I let you in?"

"Because you need someone to feed you important information," Giza explains, "I play cards with the children of a lot of high ranking lords and I think I could be able to-"

"We don't need you to play cards and listen to idle gossip," Farley says with the famous scowl on her face.

Giza flushes under her harsh gaze and tries to find another way to make herself useful. She tries to catch his eye, but her avoids her pleading look because he knows that she'll try to make him help her out. He doesn't. Thomas does.

"It would be in our greatest interest to have two people stationed at the palace instead of just one," he offers, "especially with what we have planned."

Maven turns to look at Farley who seems to be debating with herself on whether or not to let Giza help them. "What is he talking about?"

Her eyes are locked on Giza, assessing her form and taking note in her small, lean build. Farley remained silent for a long time, fingers tapping on the crook of her arm. She snapped her fingers, an obscene sound in the deathly quiet room.

"Listen kid, we'll let you in," She began.

"Are you out of your mind?" Maven shouted despite Giza's smile.

She ignored him, "Here's the plan."


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **Okay, I know that my updates are very sporadic and unpredictable at best, but just know that I plan on finishing this story and seeing it through to the end. To be honest, I had no idea where I was going with this until the last two chapters where I made a very crude outline on what I want to happen and plot twists I want to add in.**

 **For all of you wondering, this story's main pairing will be Maven/Mare. Yes, there will be other pairings sprinkled in to add conflict and interest.**

 **Other stories will be put on hold for the moment, that is until I finish this one or if I get some random bout of inspiration.**

 **Thank you so much to the people who are still holding on to this story and wait fir updates. You guys mean the world to me!**


	12. Chapter 12

Volo Samos, the most influential man in Norta found himself in the King's private study, he was not a stranger to such room, he had been in the King's counsel for the better half of twenty years. Today, he found himself swishing whiskey in an elegant glass as the King mumbled incoherent words as he shuffled around some paperwork.

"You called for me Your Majesty?" he inquired.

The King sighed, "I have a proposition for you, Lord Samos."

His raised a bemused eyebrow, "And what would that be?" He took a long drink out of his glass, savoring the burn that tingled down his throat.

"This document, is an official statement issued by the King of the Lakelands that dismantles the betrothal agreement between our two houses," He picked up a crisply folded piece of paper and handed it to him.

His eyes skimmed through the document, he didn't need to read all the useless formalities and poorly veiled threats. The intention of this document was clear. Mareena and Prince Kilorn would not be joined in holy matrimony.

"I assumed as much given the information Colonel Macanthos gave at yesterday's briefing. However, how does this tie into your proposition?" He handed the document back and refilled his glass, he also refilled the King's.

"Evangeline does not seem to care much for Bree, does she?" King Daniel asked offhandedly. Volo Samos stiffened, if this ludicrous document had a chance of stopping his daughter from becoming the Queen of Norta...

"I suppose, but what arranged marriage starts of with love?" He pressed back, the glass of whiskey spilling onto the table as his hand slammed down, "Larentia never was a warm woman, but we managed to unite our houses in an alliance and produce two powerful offspring."

King Daniel held up his hand, "I have no intention of reversing the outcome of Queenstrial," he took a drink, "but the rumors circulating around your daughter-"

"Evangeline will do her duty as the prince's future wife and queen and give him an heir," he argued back, "the marriage will put an end to the disgusting rumors about her, once and for all."

"Be that as it may, Evangeline's preference for, err, women," the King responded awkwardly, "It could prove to be difficult for her and my son to produce an heir,"

"And what do you intend we do about it?" Volo demands.

The King gave him an unamused look, one that said that he better check his temper and keep his demands to himself, Volo is talking to a King after all. "House Barrow and House Samos were intended to be joined, now with this war coming back to life and the threat of the Scarlet Guard looming above us. Now with Mareena unattached, I believe it only necessary to arrange a marriage with her and your son, Ptolemus. I fully intend to join our houses, and to have House Samos marry a princess and a prince, it would create am alliance that could last a hundred years."

Mareena and Ptolemus. Bree and Evangeline. Mareena and Ptolemus, they may not agree on many things, but they are both civil with each other. Not to mention Mareena has never met Prince Kilorn before, Volo could see her object to that marriage more than this new one.

"Do we have a deal?" King Daniel asked.

"When shall we announce this?" he questioned once his hand was clasped with the King's.

"A ball is in order, to formally introduce the marriages and soothe the other Silver Lords who are still uncertain with what the future may hold for the royal family."

* * *

Mare hangs around the control room. It's something she's always done when she was small, when her guard, Lucas was assigned to trail after her as she trained. She remembers his gently voice encouraging her to take control of some of the cameras, shutting them off, turning them on, making them focus on different points, this unorthodox guidance led her to summon her powers earlier than any of her siblings.

It is where she finds herself now, passing a mug of coffee back and forth between her and Lucas that night. He may be a Samos, but he lacks the cold, calculated ruthlessness of his other relatives. He's her favorite Sentinel, they've had their fair share if funny memories to call upon every now and then when they get bored. She remembers calling him 'dad' once, when she was ten and he in his early twenties. He scowled and told her he's to young, too handsome to be in charge of a brat like her. A fun uncle, is what he preferred to be acknowledged as when it was just the two of them.

"Looks like Gliacos is picking his nose again," he mumbles, "such a pig."

She snorts, "Like you haven't been caught doing the same Luke."

He scoffs, "At least I have the decency to face away from the cameras, look at him, it's like he's looking right at us!"

"Don't-"

"Look, let me show you-"

"I swear to God Luke if you zoom in-"

"Look at it! Look at it!" He exclaims, pointing at it makes this whole mess even worse.

She sighs and rubs her drowsy eyes, "Very nice Luke, " The sarcasm just drips from her voice. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Like what? Watch you sneak in and out every night? You're not as stealthy as you think sweetheart," He pauses, "Shade I can see blending into the night and everything, he's a shadow, but you?" he shakes his head.

A rush of silver blooms in her cheeks, "Shut up Luke."

An evil smirk plays at his lips, "By the way, I didn't know you and Lord Ethan II Titanos had a secret little rendezvous planned the other night." The eyebrow raise he gives her doesn't help the situation.

She tasers him with her finger and laughs when he yelps im pain, "He wanted to go see his family" She growls back defensively.

"Meeting the parents already?" He makes a girly gasp and pretends to faint, "How you grow up so fast!"

Mare whacks him on the head this time, "I'm leaving."

"I don't want to see you around anymore boys tonight, am I understood young lady?" He snarks back just about when she reaches the door. "I already have Giza turning off her room cameras, I don't need to have to worry about you getting into questionable situations."

The Giza comment makes her double back, "What?"

He shrugs, "Your sister has been turning off the cameras around her rooms every once in a while for the last two months, I thought it was just a malfunction but it's been happening more frequently."

"Strange," Is all she can say, she walks out the door and waves him goodbye. Giza has always been a good girl, always following the rules, always telling her everything. Mare doesn't even turn off the cameras anymore, but if Giza is doing it... What would she have to hide? Unless, she was doing something she shouldn't be doing. Could Maven have something to so with it? The thought of her sister and Maven behind closed doors and with no cameras made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Mare!" A stunned Maven called out.

"Oh." Mare looked around her and saw that she had stumbled upon an abandoned guest room, she looked over to Maven and saw his body twisted and his arms out, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." he replied back quickly.

She glanced at the music device at the corner of the room, it's sound lowered to the lowest possible setting. "You trying to dance?"

"Yes. No!" he stuttered back in embarrassment.

Mare giggled behind her hand, "You'll never learn without a partner." She walked over to the music device and rewinded the song. Pressing one of the big buttons on the top, the music started to play again.

"Are you volunteering then?" He asked, his tone much more relaxed now.

"I suppose," She smiled back. "Now, put your hand on my waist and count the steps with me."

He stepped on her toes a couple of times, but she didn't mind. They had fun and Maven was a quick learner, and soon they were coming into the more complicated spins and dips.

They were in sync, their bodies beautifully spinning and twirling in the moonlight all in time with the music. She let out a tinkling laugh when he made the move to dip her. Her brown eyes glittered with happiness and joy and it made her all the more beautiful. Maven could not stop his gaze from landing on her rosebud lips, so plump and tempting as he held her body beneath his. It felt so good, so right. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, their breathes mixing together in the crisp night air.

Their lips met, so satisfying in the moment no matter what bells in their head told them it was wrong.


End file.
